fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Trial of God: An Act of Creation
Meanwhile in the area outside of Hargeon Town, Nikolai was in close proximity to Lord Olivia. "Where is that fool, he must be..." Nikolai grabbed his head. "Uhh, not much longer I see." As he begins to move forward he senses several sources of familiar Magic Power. Aether walked up with Winters, alongside the rest of the strike team. "Nikolai." He murmured. He didn't know how he'd react to their presence. Samarra soon joins him, as she rides up on Kokoro, one of her Komainu. With a heavy sigh she dismounts and says sarcastically, "Ah, what a lovely reunion isn't it?" "It's nice to see you again Samarra," he smiled at her, but then regained a serious composure. "Keep you're guard up, I'm sensing imbalance inside of him." Carlito and Vance appeared too. "Lord Nikolai, you don't need to do this." Nikolai looked at everyone and could sense more coming. "No comment." Nikolai started to walk forward. Alden was a good few miles behind the group, by heart he was a ranged fighter so he figured he'd hit his soon to be opponent from a distance. He didn't say anything because he'd have to yell for anyone to hear him besides he kept his eyes out for any sneak attacks. Nikolai continued on his path, only for Carlito to stop him. "I know about the tumor." Which stopped Nikolai in his tracks. "Hmm, how do you..." Carlito had a grin on his face. "You aren't the only one that researches Magic Lord Nikolai. I have the means to cure you and Lord Olivia.." Nikolai used his telekinesis to send Carlito back. "It won't work. You think I haven't tried Heaven's Garden on him?! I have used it on him it won't work. On me it might, but I will not let you. This is not your problem or the Alliance's. I left 10% of my wealth to the guild and the other 10% to the Toveri Alliance. So in case I failed y'all could fund what would need to be done. I haven't yet, why can't you all not get involved in matters that aren't your problems?" Nikolai had an mad expression on his face. Aether stepped in front of Carlito. "Calm down Nikolai, or are you forgetting who your allies are. If you mean to fight, I'm entirely willing to put you on your ass." Aether's hair turned red as he activated his Erebus enhanced Dragon Force. "Money would not repair the damage to the lives lost in this battle; we are close to a town, must I remind you Nikolai." Samarra said, cautious of his approach. "We are only here to help, there is no need for anger." She said as she raised her hand to place across Aether's chest, signaling him to wait until peaceful talking was no longer an option. Nikolai grabbed his head, the tumor was starting to increase his already immense emotions. "Shut up you worthless little maggots! You all know less than nothing, you think this easy for me?! You look at me like I am some kind of fool with a pipe dream or even worse a monster. Do any of have any idea how hard it is, seeing your daughter killed and seeing how you were indifferent to your grandchild and son-in-law. You all stay safely cocooned in your self-righteous rage while I sacrifice everything for my family. What the hell gives you the right to judge me?!" Carlito was behind Nikolai and put his hand on his back. "Arc of Kingdoms." Nikolai was sent into another Space-Time. "Lord Nikolai is my most secure world, he cannot break out as fast as the normal ones I create. So who is coming, now I can't fight here I need all my strength to keep the world stable and cast the spell. If I am defeated or killed the world will collapse and send us back. So when we get in likely he will start attacking. Now who is coming?" "Winters and I are going." He touched Winters' head. The two began a miraculous fusion. Aether was covered in white scales, and his hair had turned white. "This will be the first time I use this in combat. Should be fun." Alden rejoined the group "I'll hang around out here, keep an eye out for unfavorable party crashers... You guys have fun I suppose." Alden spun around his pistol in his hand. "I suppose that should be considered. Incase we fail, we need reinforcements. The worlds I create can't be entered or exited except by my Magic. Only the spells Moon Drip or God of the Moon can which are very rare. I can feel Nikolai trying to use God of the Moon, to dispel the created Space-time. We need to hurry, Samara are you going or staying?" "I will be going, I suppose." Samarra says with slight hesitation, unsure of what to expect. "We'll do this together," said Aether. Nodding, she clenches her fist in determination. "I just wish the other would show up soon..." "We can't wait any longer. Now when we get there everything will look the same. Remember its a world created by my magic, so go all out I am sure Nikolai will." Carlito then teleported Vance, Samara, Aether and himself into Space-time. An orange Exceed was seen not far away and ran back and climbed on a mans shoulders. "There gone, are you sure you didn't want to go Zora?" The exceed asked. Zora stood there watching no replaying to Saber's question. Aether looked around. He saw Nikolai, and began approaching him. "Tell me Nikolai are you ready to talk? Or do we have to fight?" He stopped ten feet away from him. Carlito teleported back to get Zora. Upon his return he left and started to prepare Heaven's Garden. Nikolai's right eye started to bleed tears. " You stand in my way and you become my enemy." Nikolai released a beyond monstrous level of Magic Power. He then used his telekinesis to fly above the mages. Grabbing his head and was in constant pain from the brain tumor that is aggravating his ability to make rational decisions. "Why can't you all just go away?!" "What are we standing in the way of? We are only here to help Nikolai..." Samarra says as she unsheathes her blade as a precautionary measure, sending bolts of electricity through it. The area around Aether suddenly became incredibly cold. He breathed, sending a wisp of vapor from his mouth. "It seems we have no choice. The tumor is altering your brain chemistry." Aether's aura exploded outwards from him, colored white, and parting Nikolai overwhelming power. "I'll break every bone in your body! Then you'll have no choice but to let Carlito give you the treatment!" Zora approached the others from with his hands in his pockets and his eyes closed like he was unmotivated to fight. and stopped just beside Aether and Samarra. Nikolai opened his hand and threw back Aether, Samara, and Zora with a telekinetic spell. "Just go away and leave me alone to deal with my problem in my way!" Zora did not budge from his spot and just kept standing there. Aether held out his hand, and parted the telekinetic shockwave with his own immense magic power, although he began to inch back. "I guess words have failed." He disappeared, moving so fast that he appeared above Nikolai. "Plasma Dragon's Icy Breath!" He aimed to blast Nikolai with the breath attack from point black range. Following Aether's lead, Samarra aimed her sword forward towards Nikolai, shouting "Tenjin Slicer!" as a stream of lightning shot forth from her blade towards Nikolai to coincide with the Plasma Dragon attack. Nikolai was hit by the attack and slammed into the ground of the created world. " The Greater Good." Nikolai got up and then started to look at sky. "People like you always fight for the greater of a whole than its parts. How quickly you all forget, it's the individual parts that make up anything whole. This is a private matter, that has little to do with the Toveri Alliance. However you insist on being part of it. I think it's..." Nikolai was brought down to one of his knees and grabbed his head. "St..op.. sto..p.. STOP THE PAIN!!!" Nikolai grabbing his head and gave a scream so aloud it was like his very existence was in pain. He then stood up and seemed back in control. "Creator's Eye: God's Right Hand!" A longsword appeared in his right hand. " Let it begin." Aether landed on the ground, parallel from Nikolai. "Hathor! Sekhmet!" He called as his swords appeared in his hands. He charged Nikolai at alarming speeds. "Plasma Dragon's Atomic Cutlass!" He slashed at him in an X-shape. Zora stood there watching carefully at their battle. "What was that?" ''He thought in his head. On the outside Carlito could feel a massive magical presence approaching his location, a magical force that he recognized but couldn't place but he could tell that it was still miles away but getting closer. “Who’s that I wonder,” he thought to himself. Nikolai was hit, but because he was in already great pain, the attack did little. "Here is how you ''cut with a sword. Creator's Eye: God's Right Hand, Separation of Heaven and Earth." Nikolai sent a slash of vibrations at his opponents. Slicing through a great number of buildings in the fake world, before being close to his three current fighters. Aether ducked down, avoiding Nikolai's slash. He jumped back and away, and charged plasma in his hands. "Plasma Dragon's Electron Cannon!" He fired it at Nikolai. Samarra, who had constructed a barrier to deflect most of the power of the attack, gets up off the ground and shouts, "Raiton Dance!" Her beams of electricity circle around the Electron Cannon, fusing the two attacks together. "An Unison Raid?!" Nikolai opened his left hand. "Creator's Eye: God's Left Hand." The spell hit his hand, but did nothing. Nikolai had sacrificed the Left Hand spell which once per activation can stop any one attack. "Hav..e you.. begun t....o und...de.r..sta..nd?" Nikolai's speech was really starting to get worse, he knew the stage of the Anti-Ethernano Tumor was getting worse. "Destruction Magic." Nikolai shot a sphere of Destruction Magic in short time it dwarfed his opponents and still moving closer to them. Aether quickly crouched down, and sunk the earth beneath them. They went down far enough that the spell harmlessly passed over them. Vance readied himself for his attack as his body was soon covered by a thick shroud of blue covered flames. He knew what his Guildmaster was capable of more so than the others who were present. He hollered to everybody in front of him, "Move, now!" as he took in a massive breath before letting loose a roar befitting his title of Dragon Slayer as an enormous wave of white flames screeched across the battlefield, striking Nikolai and exploding violently. Samarra scurries to a far side of the battlefield, a bit roughed up by the Destruction Magic Spell. "What is the point in all this fighting Nikolai?! You want the pain to stop. Your own pupil offers a solution. Why do you refuse?" She asks out of desperation. She activates her Luminous Cloak to provide a sort of barrier to potential damage. "Inter....ference enemies." Nikolai was losing more speech control. He knew he had little time. He rushed at them and shot eight Destruction Magic spheres at his opponents. The destroyed an enormous size of the fake world. He looked to see if his opponents had taken any damage. Vance had managed to dodge Nikolai's attack, but couldn't see anyone else through the dust and smoke that clouded his vision. He called out through the dense cloud, "Hey, anybody hurt? Where is everybody?" The smoke cleared, and Aether had protected everyone with a Jutsu Shiki barrier. "Icicle Crash!" Aether launched several spires of frozen earth at Nikolai. "Is everyone alright?" Taking in a deep breath Samarra had a quick scare as the wind was knocked out of her from the force of the blasts. Luckily Aether's barrier protected her from the rubble. Creating a magic circle in front of her a white orb floats out of it and into her chest. "Beast Embodiment: Kouki!" Her appearance becomes that of an elegant angel, giving her large white wings and a flowing white dress. "Radiant Feather Shower!" She shouts as she flaps her wings to shoot forth a storm of Light Magic projectiles shaped as feathers. "Creator's Eye... G..od of..." Nikolai couldn't finish his spell and was hit by the spells. " Nikolai's left arm was broken. "Impressive my.... frien..ds. " Nikolai used his sword that was created from God's Right Hand Spell. He cut the space between his opponents and himself. The blade shattered into pieces. " LOOK"! In the minds of Vance, Aether, Samara, and Zora he showed them what is always on his mind. " He showed them happy memories of the early days of the guild. He showed them the last day Sasha was alive. He showed them Sasha torn apart and Lord Olivia covered in blood. He showed what only Drake and Carlito knew. That Lord Olivia lost control of his Magic Power fighting a monster, and it torn Sasha into 100 pieces. They felt his pain which was so profound it would make a sociopath cry. "Underst..an..d why I MUST do thissss alone? " Nikolai cut the metaphysical barrier that separates individual minds. The effect was over and their minds weren't connected anymore. "If it was that man who did those horrible things to your daughter, than why are you fighting us when your real opponent sits over there?!" Samarra says, a bit frustrated and stirred from the images and the current situation. "We are offering a means to heal you, so you can fight your strongest, yet you continue to bite the hand that will feed you!" Her Luminous Cloak grows from her anger, as it overtakes her wings, giving them an intimating appearance from their rather elegant composition. Aether cleared his head. "There's something else isn't there," said Aether. "Another reason why you won't let us help you. Is it guilt, or is there someone else manipulating you without our knowledge? Nikolai poured his Magic Power into his brain, to counteract his tumor for the moment. Thus regaining some of his speech control and strength. " He didn't kill her, a monster with an unusual magic causes his to go haywire. He couldn't keep his Magic Power inside himself. Thus it made it leak out. Sasha's body couldn't handle being so close, to an explosion of Magic Power. It torn her apart. The monster died, but Lord Olivia went into a psychotic episode. I have to fix him on my own. I alone caused these circumstances, so I must alone fix them." Nikolai used his telekinesis to throw broken parts of buildings at his opponents. "But you are in ill health." Samarra said. "Let us help you first, then you can go deal with your problem. That's all I ask. I feel no need or desire to fight you Nikolai." "Samarra!" Aether called, running to try and stop the debris from hitting her, but he was too late. The debris hit Samarra with a great deal of force, breaking apart as it hit her Luminous Cloak, causing shrapnel of earth to hit her chest leaving lacerations all across her body. I can't the tumor is making me act in accordance to my desires. Even now it's taking great concentration to even talk to all of you. If I "allowed" you to heal me. The tumor would react, it's trying to protect itself. I can't explain it. In the cases of Anti-Ethernano Brain Tumors or AEBT I studied. I couldn't find one that would result like mine. I...I...I." Nikolai could no longer counteract the tumor. He was still set on his desires. He was like a computer with damaged data. Breathing deeply from the attacks dealt to her, her white dress began to show spots of red from where her cuts were bleeding, making it seem as if she had polka dots. She quickly disabled her Beast Embodiment, returning her appearance to normal. Although she was bleeding a bit, her demeanor didn't change as she stood tall. Turning to Carlito, she spoke, "Carlito, I need you to transport me back to Earthland. I must warn the people of Haragon and potentially other towns, of the potential danger here. Nikolai seems to be tearing up your dimension already, and if his tumor takes over, I feel he will have no control and could break through this barrier." "No need for that Samara. I have finished." Carlito held out his hand and a beautiful green light of Magic Power was released. "Heaven's Garden!" The buildings started to repair themselves and all the wounds to Nikolai's opponents were starting to heal. Finally the light started to affect Nikolai. The growth of the tumor stopped and was reverse back into normal cells. The build up of malignant Ethernano was healed. "It's over everyone." Nikolai fell to the ground, despite being healed he did use immense amounts of Magic Power to both fight and counteract the tumor. Carlito sent everyone back to the real world. "He will be out for sometime, the fool his desires were TOO strong to fight. Nikolai never did learn one thing, to control your heart. He let his heart control him." "We now need to help Lord Olivia. I figured out why both him and Nikolai have tumors. Someone else is using Magic to cause them. You Aether you weren't so off base that someone was controlling him. The question is who or whom is able to control Mages that possesses such Magic Power?" Zora was standing a bit far away from the others, far enough that no one could here him. As Saber climb on his shoulders. "Well what happened in there Zora? "Nikolai is in a conflict with himself, sure he was facing us and the person controlling him, but theres more to it then that." He mumbled to Saber. "But what worries me is that power I felt awhile ago out here in the real world, someone was coming, but who." He thought in his head.'' '' Back on the outside of Carlito's world a young, red haired mage arrived at the last spot that he felt Nikolai's magic. "Where the hell is everybody...," he scratched his head, "wait a minute, Carlito's magic creates a sub-dimension when used." The stranger, exerting his magic and closing his eyes, used it as an extension of his sensory abilities. "Ah-ha," he said opening his eyes as he took a few steps towards where Carlito had allowed the others entrance to his created world. The mage could see a small almost unnoticeable orb or energy floating a few feet in the air. He knocked on it like a door, "Carlito, hey, you in there?" Inside Carlito's world a voice boomed from the sky, "Carlito, hey, you in there? Either come on out or let me in. It's Shōjirō Kusaka. What the hell happened in there? Do something before I try to break your spell cause it wont be pretty for either side." Carlito sent everyone back to the real world with a recently awaken Nikolai. The amount of Magic Power between the two worlds, had created a pseudo space around them. It was fixed by Carlito seconds later. "Shōjirō you don't know what you said was impossible. Unless you know the Moon Drip spell, or have excellent skill in spatial magic while having some of my Magic Power. There is no way to penetrate into the worlds created by the Arc of Kingdoms " Nikolai was ashamed. "My apologizes the Anti-Ethernano Tumor was so profound it made my already dangerous level of emotion thousands of times greater." Shōjirō put a hand on Carlito's shoulder and smiled, "As you know, cause it's your magic, your personal spaces are protected by a powerful barrier so as to protect any leak from effecting the outside, well I can dispel that barrier and if I do that your space will almost certainly collapse, especially if its received significant damage to begin with." Removing his hand from Carlito's shoulder Shōjirō turned his attention to Nikolai. Without warning Shōjirō pulled back and punched him square in the mouth sending his to the ground. "You're an absolute dumbass, you know that. Do you know what 'help' means? It means that you cant do something by yourself. Do you know what a friend if for? Their for helping when it's needed..." Shōjirō chastised Nikolai who looked at Shōjirō in sheer confusion, "I'm minding my business and all of a sudden I get a statement saying that I'm to receive a sum of money from you, ugh, I just cant believe haw stupid you are. Well, do you have anything to say for yourself?" Shōjirō finally finished, now even more pissed off that he was before. "I would like to see you try and break into worlds that aren't within the space-time we are in now." Carlito left to go asset the other issue at hand. Nikolai got up and swiped the blood from his lip. He then punch Shōjirō back. "I was working with a restricted stable mental state. I developed an Anti-Ethernano Tumor in my brain, I barely was Nikolai Ichor. Now if we all are in agreement we need to stop Lord Olivia. If he is able to break the seal. He will be stronger than you or even I Shōjirō." Shōjirō took the punch, it barely even registered to him. "Sorry for my rudeness everybody, but hello, and it's been a while hasn't it." Shōjirō had turned his focus to the group now standing before him. Turning his attention back to Nikolai, "Catch me up and lets get to work then shall we." "We don't have time for that. In a nutshell, Lord Olivia has an object that can bless him with Magic Power no less currently than Etherion. With that power we will attempt to become a god. A god can surpass Anhksearm's laws over life and death to varying degrees. He wants to revive, Sasha his wife and my daughter."